Tout pour toi
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ban n'aurait jamais voulu que les choses aillent si loin. Ginji veut juste qu'il soit heureux. BxG, yaoi et violence


Disclaimers : rien, mais alors rien du tout !

**Auteur ****:****SuguiChan**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

It's all for you

Pendant un long instant, les seul sons que l'on pouvaient entendre dans les ténèbres de la petite chambre d'hôtel étaient ceux de petits sanglots à biser le cœur. Puis il y eu un grincement lorsque que quelqu'un se leva et quitta le lit.

Ban pénétra dans la salle de bain et alluma la lumière. Il évita prudemment de regarder dans le miroir – il ne voulait pas...non, il ne pouvait pas se regardé en face à cet instant.

Après avoir trouvé une serviette et l'avoir humidifié avec de l'eau chaude avec la douche il retourna vers le lit. Il laissa les lumières de la salles de bain allumées : il avait besoin de voir où était le sang, où étaient les coupures et les griffures, mais Ginji ne voudrait probablement pas d'une pièce complètement éclairée pour le moment.

Lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, Ban s'assit sur le lit et commença à nettoyé les corps maltraité de son amant avec une douceur presque religieuse. Durant tout le processus et même après qu'il eu terminé, Ginji resta absolument immobile. Ban pensait qu'il s'était endormi. Il était sur le point de remonté la couverture au dessus de l'autre garçon quant une main tremblante s'enroula autour de son poignet.

"Je veut le refaire, Ban-chan."

"Tu as besoin de repos," Ban se dégouta du son rauque de sa voix, pire que celle de Ginji – et l'anguille était celui qui avait été battu. Comment ce faisait il qu'il semblait en meilleur état ?

"C'est ok, Ban-chan," ses lèvres contusionnées firent un petit sourire. " Je guéri vite...on ne sait pas quant on aura de nouveau l'argent pour ce payé une telle chambre, non ? Je veut t'avoir autant que je peut jusqu'à demain. Et puis, d'une certaine façon...j'aime ça..."

Ginji vit des étoiles lorsque la gifle frappa sa joue avec assez de force pour tirer du sang.

"Non! " il y avait suffisamment de colère et de désespoir dans ce simple mot pour remplir tout la pièce. Le souffle agité de Ban sonna comme quelque chose entre un grognement et un sanglot. "Ne dit pas que tu aime ça, crétin...tu n'est pas comme moi. Tu es diffèrent. Différent ! Tu m'a entendu ?"

Ça avait commença par de petites choses, une tape taquine sur le derrière de Ginji avec un peut plus de force que nécessaire, un mordillement qui s'est transformé en morsure, une prise sur le cou de son partenaire qui et devenu un peut trop forte, et ça à fini en...ça. Plus pour la consternation de Ban, bien que leurs ébats amoureux ressemblaient désormais plus à des combats qu'à du sexe, son partenaire s'était jamais plain. Pire encore, il en demandait plus.

_Toi, plus que quiconque, devrait comprendre. Tu as vu l'autre moi, de la même façon que j'ai vu l'autre toi... et à chaque fois que l'un de nous va trop loin dans notre sombre moitié, l'autre l'arrête- n'était ce pas le deal entre nous ? Pourquoi n'arrête tu pas ma transformation en monstre ? A tu perdu ton courage quant nous sommes devenus amant ?est ce que le sexe à tout changer entre nous ?_

Ginji avança sa main pour essuyé tendrement les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur le visage de Ban. Pourquoi Ban était il si effrayé ? Ce n'était pas comme si Ginji ne l'avait jamais eu dure. L'asservissement, les coups, la violence, il pouvait tout prendre- plus encore si c'était pour le plaisir de son Ban-chan. Avait il fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut être avait il trop pleurniché et que Ban-chan pensait qu'il n'était pas assez fort ? De doux yeux marrons vacillèrent sous la culpabilité et le regret.

_Ban-chan souffre parce que je suis faible..._

il ne pouvait accepté cela, si Ban-chan croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, Ginji devait juste essayer plus fort et le convaincre du contraire. Il devait prouvé à Ban-chan qu'il était fort, voilà !

Ayant décidé de la marche à suivre, l'ancien empereur de la foudre attira son amant pour lui offrir un tendre baiser, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaude et confortable. Le murmure aimant craqua comme des feuilles morte dans l'oreille de Ban.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, Ban-chan."

OWARI


End file.
